The present invention generally relates to processes for producing terephthalic acid and terephthalic esters.
Terephthalic acid and terephthalic esters have been prepared from, among other things, cyclohexane-2,5-diol-1,4-dicarboxylic acid or esters thereof, which in turn have been ultimately prepared from, among other things, a dialkyl succinate, all as mentioned in patent GB 731053 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,224. Terephthalic acid and terephthalic esters are useful in preparing polymers such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) or PET. PET has many uses such as, for example, for making synthetic fibers and food-grade containers (e.g., beverage bottles). Methods for preparing terephthalic acid and terephthalic esters from certain biomass-derived starting materials are mentioned in WO 2010/148081 and WO 2010/151346.
A problem addressed by the present invention includes providing an alternative and improved or advantaged process for producing terephthalic acid and terephthalic esters.